Prom Night Hotel Chapter 17 of AWDKoNM
by skeletoninme
Summary: This is the prom night sequence in chapter 17 of AWDKoNM that I cut out, due to strong sexual themes. Rated M. Read if you like that kind of stuff. Reviews are highly appreciated. :


**:o Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! It's gonna get hot in heerrreee! XD And after I post this, tell me whether you think I suck at writing stuff like this, or not. xD Cos I think I suck at it. xD I'll just let you be the judge of that. XD **

**Chapter 17**

Man, my feet _hurt_.

Carlisle and I had just gotten back into the Vanquish, when he turned to me. "I have a special surprise planned for us tonight," he said, that glint back in his eyes.

"Oh?" I smirked. HUFFAH! A hotel! Woot.

"Yep. Just you wait. Then again.. It's in Seattle, so you'll have to wait." He smiled and laughed.

"Hell, that means there's more time for music," I said, turning on the radio. He laughed again and pulled out of the parking lot, and I took off my shoes, and sighed. "Those shoes are death traps."

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick.  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick.  
I wanna kiss you, but if I do, then I might miss you, babe.  
_

Carlisle shot a look at the radio, and I just danced and sang.

_Hold me, and love me.  
Just wanna touch you for a minute. _

He was now looking at me, seeing as we were stalled, waiting for people to leave the prom.

_Huh! Huh!_

I popped my chest with each "Huh!" and Carlisle's eyes got wider.

_I'm educated in sex, yes, and now  
I want it bad, want it bad._

Carlisle coughed, and I just laughed.

We finally got out of the parking lot, and started down the road. I flipped through the music channels, and then stopped, and thought, "Oh yes."

_Break me down, you got a lovely face!_

_I started banging my head._

_ Hey! You're a crazy bitch, but you  
fuck so good up on top of me.  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night.  
Scratches up and down my back me right on._

Carlisle coughed loudly, and I cracked up again. "Have a problem?" I asked innocently.

"No.. Not at all."

_My girlfriend's a dick magnet. My girlfriend's gotta have it.  
She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doin' shots. Tip the man,  
He'll ring the bell, get her drunk, she'll scream like hell.  
Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town.  
Grab her ass, actin tough. Mess with her, she'll fuck you up.  
No one really knows if she's drunk, or if she's stoned, but she's  
comin' back to my place tonight. She likes to shake her ass,  
She grinds it to the beat. She likes to pull my hair, when I make  
her grind her teeth. I like to strip her down, she's naughty till the end!  
You know what she is, no doubt about it, she's a bad, bad girlfriend!_

"You actually .. know.. this song?" Carlisle asked, swallowing.

"Mhm. Surprised?" I asked sweetly. Bahaha. I am so evil.

"..Maybe," he said, shifting in his seat as he sped down the highway.

I started laughing hysterically, and he looked at me because he had no idea what he was in for.

_Love me, hate me, say what you want about me.  
But all of the boys, and all of the girls are begging to  
If you seek Amy._

"They're begging to WHAT YOU?" Carlisle said, coughing again.

"They are begging to If you seek Amy," I said, laughing.

He mumbled something too fast for my human ears.

"What was that?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.

He said it again, somewhat louder. I caught something along the lines of "I'm begging if Amy."

I blushed. I have the feeling.. that I'm losing my virginity tonight.

_Aaaaand_ then I started coughing when I thought of that.

"You alright?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah," I said, still coughing. "Just choked on my spit," I lied.

"..On your spit, eh?" You could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yes, on my spit. Do you have a problem, sir?"

"What if I did?" he asked, speeding even higher.

"Then.. uhm.. Then deal with it," I said, glancing at the speed-o-meter. Nearly two-hundred miles an hour. _Nice_. _Someone_ was sure in a hurry.

He laughed again. I loved his laugh. It was simply magical.

I smiled, and accidentally put my hand on his hip. He jumped, and I blushed. "Sorry! I was aiming for your hand!" I said in a rush, slowly turning redder, even though he probably couldn't see it. Then again, he could smell it.

..He could probably smell a little somethin' somethin' else, too. Cough.

We started laughing - AGAIN - at ourselves, and passed the _Seattle, 3 Miles_ sign.

I punched my fist in the air and it hit the ceiling of the car and I shouted, "FUCK!"

"Such language!"

"BITE ME."

"Once again, that can be arranged."

"Ooh. Kinky," I said, and he made a noise in his throat, and I smirked in triumph.

This was funny. Seduction fight.

We pulled into the _Fairmont Olympic_, and I turned around in the seat and grabbed my bag, and my shoes.

"What _is_ in that bag?" Carlisle asked again.

"It's a surprise, just like the hotel," I told him, tapping his nose. He kissed my finger, and then got out of the car. He opened my door, and helped me out.

The pavement was warm underneath my bare feet. I smiled, and grabbed Carlisle's arm, and we headed in.

I looked around as Carlisle checked in. The place was furnished beautifully, and there was even gold leaf in the ceiling.

"Bella?" he said, snapping me out of my observing. "C'mon." He took my hand and we headed to the elevator.

He pressed the very top button, and I gasped. "You got us the _Penthouse Suite_?"

"Mhm," he replied, rubbing his finger over my hand. I smirked. I'd packed a little something extra that no one knew I had, and a Penthouse Suite would make it even better.

When Carlisle opened the door to the suite, I dropped my shoes, and then turned to Carlisle. I opened my mouth, but words wouldn't come out.

"You like it?" he asked.

"It's amazing," I said, closing the door. I turned towards Carlisle and grabbed his tie. He swallowed. "But you," I said, pulling him closer by his tie, "are even more amazing."

"Oh, really?" he asked, kissing me.

"Yes, really," I replied through kisses, and undoing his tie.

"Why is that?" Carlisle ran his hands down my sides.

"You're sexy," I told him, throwing his tie across the room. "And you're _mine_."

He growled low in his chest when I said he was mine. "I like that," he said. God _damn_ he was sexy.

I stopped him when he started unzipping my dress.

"Hang on. I'll be _riiight_ back," I told him, smirking. I grabbed my bag, and walked to the bathroom. I winked before closing the door, and I saw him run a hand through his blonde hair, and go sit on the bed.

I pulled out the g-string, garter, tights, and a pair of six inch platform stilettos. (You weren't expecting that, were you? Haha. xD Bella has herself a little kinky side. ;))

I reached behind me and unzipped the dress, and let it fall. I put on the g-string and tights, and grabbed the stilettos and went over to the floor length mirror.

The corset had black frills across the top and bottom, and clasped in the front, with black frill running down the parts that clasped. It had black lines running down it, and was a blue/light blue pattern, and the g-string had the same pattern on it.

My hair was still up, and all my makeup was still on, except for the lip-gloss. And if I have to say so myself, damn, I look good. My boobs were at least three times bigger than usual, and my legs looked long.

I stepped into the heels, and went from 5'4 to 5'10, and my legs looked even longer.

I turned around in the mirror, making sure that I looked _just_ slutty enough, and not too over the top, and opened the door.

I leaned against the door frame, and Carlisle looked up, and I swear he stopped breathing. I walked over to him slowly.

"So..," I said, turning around as slow as I could, "whaddya think?"

"I think.. that you're a tease," he said, and the next thing I knew, I was underneath him, and my shoes had fallen to the ground. "And I think that I just simply want to devour you, he whispered huskily, and a shiver ran down my spine.

I raised my lips to his ear. "Then devour me," I whispered, my breath fanning over his neck. He shuddered.

"Maybe I will." He kissed my neck, and surprised me when he nipped at it. I let out a small moan.

I slid my hands down his chest, and started to unbutton his shirt. He ran his hands up my sides, and unfastened the first hook on my corset. With every button I undid, he unfastened a hook. He stopped at the last hook, and then he kissed my neck again. I moaned again, and ran my hands up his back as he kissed farther and farther down my chest, until he came to the bottom of the corset. He then unhooked the last one, and let it fall open. He slid it from under me, and then ran his eyes down my body. I blushed as his eyes lingered on my chest.

After sliding his shirt off, Carlisle whispered in my ear, "You're beautiful. You have no reason to blush." He then kissed my chest, and I let out a moan that grew louder as he ran his hands up my legs.

He slipped a finger into each side of my panties, and pulled them down, and then threw them behind him. I was left in a pair of black thigh-high tights.

I reached down and unbuckled his pants as he kissed my neck some more. I managed to push them off with my feet. He was wearing silk navy blue boxers, and I moaned loudly when he pressed the front of them into me, and moved back and forth once. I arched my back, and he then kissed me forcefully. I parted my lips, and he slid his cold tongue in. He tasted sweet. I moaned into his mouth when he inserted two fingers into me. Our tongues battled while he slid his fingers in and out of me. He finally pulled away from the kiss so that I could breathe, and he placed his mouth elsewhere. The room was suddenly filled with my moans as his cold tongue and fingers assaulted me. I was getting closer and closer to an orgasm.

Carlisle slid off his boxers and then kissed me again. I could feel him pressed against my hip.

"Bella," he whispered in my ear, "this will probably hurt, but I promise, it'll get better, alright?" He kissed my forehead, and I nodded.

When he slid in, it stung, and I felt a pinch. He waited a few moments, while the pain subsided. "I think you can move," I said quietly, struggling for words. When he moved out, and moved back in, I was kicked into pleasure overdrive. I grasped his shoulders and my head fell back. "Keep going," I said barely loud enough for myself to hear.

Carlisle moved in and out, and soon the whole room was filled with our noises of pleasure. (Makes them sound like zoo animals, eh? xD)

We both had an orgasm at the same time, and Carlisle collapsed with his head on my chest.

"Wow," he said. He sat up and peeled my tights off, and then lay back down, pulling the blankets over us and clapping once to turn off the lights.

I ran my hand through his hair. "I can't believe I lost my virginity to a 363 year old," I laughed. "Isn't that statutory rape?"

"I think it's way beyond statutory, but you're eighteen, love," he said, and my heart skipped a beat. He laughed, obviously hearing it.

"I'm tired," I mumbled, yawning.

"Sleep, Bella," he murmured, his British accent making it sound.. beautiful.

"Okay. I just need a kiss for good dreams," I told him. He kissed me, and lay his head back on my chest, probably listening to my heart beat. I ran my fingers through his hair some more, and apparently fell asleep doing that.


End file.
